Days Spent With You
by AbaraiArekushisu
Summary: Orihime Inoue, a college student at Karakura Community College over hears something she shouldn't. But, maybe this time, eavesdropping isn't such a bad thing... Ichihime Oneshot.


**A/N: Okay, I know I'm supposed to be working on A Second Chance, but this story came to me and refused to go away until I had it finished. It's based on something that actually happened to me and was expanded on. It is supposed to be a little practice run for my Ichihime writing abilities. Please enjoy. (As per usual with my writing, Italics are thoughts)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…but I did hear a rumor that is may be returning VERY soon!**

* * *

Everyday seemed the same lately; she couldn't help but feel this way. Ever since Orihime Inoue entered college, it seemed like her life revolved around work, classes and homework. Once again she found herself spending her only day off that week in the Karakura Community College library, slaving away over piles and piles of books, with her laptop up and running. She only had three more days until her final draft of her anatomy paper was due, and she needed to concentrate.

But then, that was the issue. She couldn't.

Tucking auburn strands behind her ear, Orihime looked up and ran her gray eyes around the large study room. There were plenty of other students studying, though most of them in groups….or couples.

Orihime let out a small sigh, and stretched her arms above her head. She tried not to let her spirits sink. She wasn't the _only_ one sitting alone. She spotted a petite pretty looking girl sitting not too far away from where she was. Her raven hair was cut into a short choppy style that framed her porcelain face perfectly and her large violet eyes gleamed with concentration. She was bent forward in her seat typing furiously on her mac book pro.

_That is what I should be doing…_

The girl was _very_ pretty. And she was sitting alone, studying all by herself.

_See, you're not the only one! That girl is doing exactly what…I'm … doing…_

At that moment, a young man, who Orihime had never seen on campus before, approached the girl. He was beyond good looking. With his locks of bright orange hair and warm amber eyes, Orihime thought that she had never seen such a handsome man. He was wearing jeans and a dark blue hoodie and carrying what looked to be a single red rose and a small box of candy.

Orihime watched from the corner of her eye as the young man came up to the girl's table and placed the gifts right on top of her lap top. The girl looked up in surprise and bewilderment, but smiled when she saw the orange haired man. She rose from her seat and gave the man a hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Orihime looked away.

…_So much for not being the only one alone…_

.

.

.

.

It was a week later when she saw, or rather _heard, _the couple again. Orihime was on her way to her normal spot in the study room, when she heard voices coming from behind a row of books as she was passing by. Not being one to eavesdrop, she intended to keep walking, but upon hearing their tone of voice, it was very clear that something was wrong.

"What do you mean you guys are getting back together?!"

"Would you stop yelling?! We're in a _library_."

"I know where we are Rukia. I want to know what is going on!"

Orihime peered through a space in between the books and spotted the young couple. Both looked very distressed and the girl's, whose name was apparently Rukia, was quite red. Orihime couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment. She pushed her black rimmed glasses up on her dainty nose and tried to stay as quiet as possible.

"I don't know, it just sort of happened… It's not something I can explain…"

"Try." He said.

Seeing that he wasn't going to budge, Rukia began again. "It's just that I ran into him the other day after work, and we started talking and we realized how much we missed each other and how much we still mean to each other and-"

"Stop." The boy said. Orihime watched as he looked away from the girl, a deep frown etched between his brows.

"I-I'm sorry, Ichigo." Rukia said. She stood there looking up at him, seemingly trying to find the right words. A look of defeat flashed across her face, and she walked away, looking back only once.

Orihime stood frozen in her spot, staring at the boy, watching as he leaned with his back against the row of books directly across from her. One thought ran through her head.

_His name is Ichigo…_

.

.

.

.

Orihime continued to watch as Ichigo let out a sigh of frustration and ran his hand through his thick locks. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and let his head fall back against the bookcase. Orihime couldn't help staring at his eyes. They looked like deep pools of amber, even though they were obviously full of sadness and anger. She felt her heart tug in sympathy.

_Maybe I should say something to him…_

It was a few seconds later when their eyes met.

Orihime let out a small squeak and whipped around, trying and failing _miserably_, to look like she was simply searching for a book. Her heart pounded in her chest and she felt her face grow warm with embarrassment. _Oh no, he's seen me! What should I do?!_

Just as she was about to make a run for it, she heard him call out to her.

"So I guess you heard all that, huh?"

Orihime hesitated, debating on whether to turn around or not. It would be silly not to, she realized, after all, she _was _standing there, and she _had _been caught.

"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered, finally turning to meet his gaze through the bookcase. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." He cut in. "I'm sure the whole library heard us with the way I was carrying on." He sighed again and looked down at the carpeted floor.

Orhime paused, uncertain of what to say. "…I doubt the whole library heard you…" she offered. "There are five floors after all…"

Ichigo let out a small scoff. "Thanks…I'm Ichigo by the way." He said, looking up and meeting her gaze again. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Orihime, unthinkingly, stuck her hand through the space in the book case and said, "I'm Orihime Inoue, and it's nice to meet you, Kurosaki-san."

They both looked down at her outstretched hand and started to chuckle softly.

"Maybe it would be easier if you came around."

"Oh, right." Said Orihime, pulling her hand back and coming around to him. "That's better." She flashed him a beaming smile and tried to fight the blush she could feel rising up on her cheeks.

He was much more handsome up close, and a little taller than she expected.

"So…was that your… uh-" began Orihime apprehensively. "Your um…"

"Girlfriend?" offered Ichigo.

"Yes…"

"No… Well, yes… I mean, I don't know… She was supposed to be… but … no." He looked away again.

"I see…" murmured Orhihime.

"I was hoping she _would_ be, but she got back together with her ex…so, whatever." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-san."

"It's fine, I'll be okay… and please don't call me 'Kurosaki-san', it reminds me of my old man."

"How about Kurosaki-kun then?" she chirped.

"Sure."

That was how it all began.

.

.

.

.

She ran into him again a week later, or rather he ran into her. Orihime would have been lying is she said she hadn't wanted to see him again. Even if how they met had been somewhat awkward, she liked him so far, and he seemed to like her too, or at least, he didn't think she was beyond weird, like most people did.

So, it was to her great joy when she heard him call her name. She was in her usual spot, her usual pile of books spread across the table.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun, what are you doing here?" asked Orihime.

"I came to see if you were here. Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked. His backpack was slung over one shoulder and he wore his usual jeans and hoodie.

Orihime tried not to let his comment go to her head, but a small part of her couldn't help but feel excited.

_He came to see me? _

"Thanks." Ichigo sighed as he sat, thumping his book bag on top of the table. "I've been looking all over campus for you this past week. It was like you disappeared off the face of the Earth."

"Oh, s-sorry about that," mumbled Orihime, rubbing the back of her head nervously. "I forgot to tell you that I only really come here twice a week and most of the time I'm in class."

"What about when you're not here?"

"I work full time at the bakery downtown; I'm the assistant manager, so that eats up most of my time outside of classes. Today is the only time I have to study."

"Wow, that's intense…Why do you have such a demanding job?" It was a second later that he realized the answer. "You live alone don't you?"

"…yeah." Answered Orihime softly, a sad look coming into her eyes.

Ichigo wanted desperately to fix that. "Hey, you should be happy! I live with my two younger sisters and a crazy old man of a father! I never get a minute alone at home."

"… I think it's nice to have someone to come home to."

"…yeah." Ichigo trailed off awkwardly. He had not meant to make her feel bad. He was just trying to get to know her better. But what was there really left to say? Just as he was about to give up and open his back pack to retrieve his own books, he heard her speak.

"I was dumped too, you know." She blurted.

Ichigo looked up at her, surprise and confusion written on his face. Orihime had her hands clamped over her mouth, and her face was bright red. She seemed more surprised then Ichigo was.

"I-I mean, I was just thinking about last week, and I remembered that I never told you that I was dumped too… So I know how it feels… You just looked so sad a moment ago… I thought…" she trailed off, shaking her head.

Ichigo thought he must have heard her wrong; there was no way a girl as beautiful as her had been dumped. He had not noticed it last week because his mind was still wrapped up in Rukia, but Orihime was truly a beautiful girl.

Her auburn hair was thick and shiny, and in the high pony tail that she had it in, it looked like a cascading waterfall of hair. Her rectangular black rimmed glasses did nothing to hide her stunning grey eyes and thick lashes. Neither did her lose fit jeans and pale navy blue sweat shirt hide her curvy form.

It was very obvious that Orihime Inoue was a _very_ beautiful girl.

There was no _way_ she had been dumped.

"Why would some one dump you?" asked Ichigo before he could think better of it.

Orihime did not seem offended. "My last boyfriend, Ulquiorra-kun, said I was too weird, and annoying." She answered frankly. "I always got the feeling that he didn't really like _me_, just the way I looked."

"How long were you all together?"

"About a year…" she murmured, pushing her glasses up on her nose.

"Is that why you dress like that?" Ichigo asked carefully. "So that no one will like the way you look…?"

"Well…" she shifted uncomfortably.

_How did he know?_

"It's not working, you know." Said Ichigo nonchalantly leaning back in his chair. "You can't hide it; it comes through no matter how you dress. True beauty does that."

Orihime felt her face flush again with embarrassment. He was being so nice to her.

"Wha-What about you and Rukia-san?" How long were you all together?" asked Orihime, trying to take the subject off her looks.

"We were never officially together, but I've known her since we were kids, Renji too. That's her ex-boy- I mean her boyfriend. We all grew up in the same neighborhood."

"Oh."

"I mean, they've always had a thing for each other, I just thought that this time, it might finally be over…"

Orihime watched as Ichigo got that longing look in his eyes again.

"It must have been hard seeing them together all the time"

"Yeah, it was… still is." He answered.

He suddenly sat forward in his chair and looked her in the eyes. "I'm taking up too much of your studying time, I should go." He started to zip his bag.

"No!" exclaimed Orihime, earning a mild smirk form Ichigo. "You can stay. I don't mind. I like talking with Kurosaki-kun." She flashed him another beaming smile as he sat back down.

"So, what's your major?" he asked.

"It's Medical Engineering, how about yours?"

"Criminology."

.

.

.

.

.

It went on like that for the next couple of months. Orihime and Ichigo would meet in the library and study together until it closed. They talked, they laughed and they learned about each other; like how Orihime loved to watch scary movies and eat ice cream in the winter time, or how Ichigo couldn't go two days without eating _some_ kind of chocolate.

It was a very pleasant time for both of them, and Orihime was relieved to see the dark cloud that hung around him when they first met lift from his shoulders.

But this time something was off.

Orihime could sense it when they sat down. Ichigo seemed more withdrawn than normal.

"Kurosaki-kun, what's wrong?" she asked, not able to take the silence any longer.

"I don't' really want to talk about it."

Orihime could see through that excuse. "You mean you don't want to burden me." She stated. "We're friends, maybe I can help."

He paused for a moment, but finally put down his pen and looked up at her from his books. "I saw Rukia and Renji earlier today."

_Oh._

"They were at the bookstore. I didn't want to talk to them, so I tried to leave before they spotted me, but they saw me anyway. They were looking for a book on dog breeds. They told me that they're getting a dog and… and that they're moving in together." Ichigo put his head down on the table and huffed angrily. "That was the last thing I needed to start off my morning with." He said, his words muffled by his sweat shirt and books.

Orihime felt her heart lurch at the pain in his voice. It seemed as if… almost as if he thought..

"You were hoping they would break up again, weren't you?" asked Orihime softly. She watched as Ichigo nodded his head yes. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"No." said Ichigo, lifting his head and running a hand thorough his already messy hair. "I'm not that upset. It's a relief almost. Now I know that they're really staying together, and I can stop chasing after her…" His eyes met hers for the first time that afternoon. "It's finally over."

Orihime didn't know what to say. He sounded optimistic, but he still looked so sad.

"Well, if there _is_ anything I can do, please let me know."

"Yeah, thanks Inoue."

She turned back to her books, and was just about to resume her note taking when Ichigo spoke again.

"You look really nice today." He said, unthinkingly.

"I do?" she blinked owlishly.

"N-not that you don't look nice everyday, it's just that today you look extra nice, and-" He was interrupted by the sound of Orihime's soft laughter.

"Kurosaki-kun is funny when he's nervous." She said.

"I am, huh?" he asked, "Well, at least my face doesn't turn the color of a tomato."

"My face doesn't do that!" she exclaimed, even as she could feel her cheeks blooming.

"Yeah, sure it doesn't." He chuckled sarcastically as he turned back to his books.

Orihime turned back to hers as well, but she kept sneaking furtive glances at Ichigo beneath her thick lashes. There was a reason she dressed a little nicer that usual that day. She needed to ask a favor from Ichigo, but judging from how down he was earlier, she thought it might be a bad idea, but he seemed to be feeling better now…

_It couldn't hurt to try._

"Ne, Kurosaki-kun…" began Orihime, "Are you doing anything this weekend?"

Ichigo didn't look up. "No, why?" he asked, somewhat distractedly.

"Well, it's just that, the owner of the bakery I work at is throwing herself a huge 40th birthday party. It's supposed to be a big banquet type thing, a-and everyone who is invited is allowed to bring a guest, a-and I'd h-hate to go alone, so…"

Ichigo looked up, paying real attention this time. "Are you asking me to go with you?"

"Y-yes. Only if it's not too much trouble, because if it is-"

"It's fine Inoue. What time should I pick you up?"

"Oh! Oh, no, you don't have to do that!" exclaimed Orihime, flailing her arms in front of her. "We can just meet there and-"

"You did say you didn't want to go alone right?"

"Y-yes..."

"Then it's settled. I'll pick you up and we can go together."

.

.

.

.

To say that Orihime was a nervous wreck would be an understatement of massive proportions.

She had spent two hours getting ready and still felt a little unsure. She had picked out her favorite dress, a midnight blue gown covered in tiny glittering gem stones. It was strapless with a heart shaped bust line that flowed into a flimsy skirt like shape ending just above her knees in front and just below he calves in back. On the back was a large blue silk bow that had long flowing ribbons. She had a matching shawl and silver heels to go with it.

She had paid special attention to her hair, curling it first to give it a nice wave of volume and then placing it in a half up half down style that left a good portion cascading over her shoulders and down her back. It was accented with a large jeweled clip. She knew she looked nice, but it had been a long time since she dressed like this.

Ichigo was supposed to be picking her up in about five, so Orihime took the time to put the finishing touches on the gift she bought for the owner. It was a pair of frosting tips that she knew she wanted along with a $50 gift card to "Culinary Chic", a prestigious cook wear boutique that was located just around the corner from the bookstore. The card was a simple generic drugstore card. She figured that is was the thought that counted anyway. Just as she signed her name to the card, she heard the doorbell ring.

Upon opening the door, Orhime was met with the sight of Ichigo dressed to the nines. He was wearing black slacks and black shoes with a midnight blue collared shirt. His hair was just as unruly as usual, but Orihime could tell he had at least _tired_ to comb it.

"Wow, Kurosaki-kun, your look great!" she blurted out before she could stop herself. She watched in embarrassment as he flushed uncharacteristically and cleared his throat.

"Um, thanks, Inoue." He said, he was a little surprised with her enthusiastic reaction. "You look beautiful tonight."

It was Orihime's turn to flush this time. She ducked her head and murmured a quick thank you as she stepped out of her apartment.

Ichigo had parked right out front, and when she saw his car, she nearly fainted.

"Kurosaki-kun, where did you get this car?! It's so cool!" exclaimed Orihime as they walked toward it.

"It's my old man's. He calls it his 'chick magnet'. I didn't want to take it, but my sister's have the van tonight, so..."

Orihime ran her finger along the outside of the shiny black sports car, admiring its sleek aerodynamic design. "What does your dad do?" She asked as Ichigo unlocked and opened the passenger side door for her.

"He's a doctor; our house actually doubles as a clinic."

"Oh."

Ichigo shut the door and walked around to the driver's side and climbed in.

"So, you have the directions?" he asked turning towards Orihime.

For a moment she was struck again at just how handsome he was, especially when he looked excited, like he was ready for a good time.

_A good time with me…_

"Inoue…?"

"Oh, right, sorry!" she replied, fumbling in her small clutch and pulling out a folded up paper. "Here you go." She handed it over.

Ichigo took a moment and looked over the paper, nodded his head and started the car.

Orihime couldn't help the little flutter of butterflies in her stomach as they pulled away. She had a feeling she was going to enjoy this night.

.

.

.

.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said it was going to be a big banquet." Said Ichigo as he and Orihime entered the banquet hall. They had just left the car with the valet, and couldn't help but admire the fancy and extravagant décor, and guests for that matter.

Upon entering, they saw what looked like over one hundred people standing around talking and laughing and looking as though they were having a great time. There was a large dance floor in the center of the room, a buffet style table with plenty of delicious looking food.

"This looks more like a wedding reception, than a birthday party, ne?" said Orhihime.

"I'll say… I wonder where we're supposed to put the gifts…" he murmured.

Before she could answer, they heard a loud and boisterous voice ring across the spacious room.

"ORIHIME-CHAANNN!"

None other than the owner herself was heading their way.

In her tight red dress and matching stiletto heels, Rangiku Matsumoto was a sight to behold. Her strawberry blonde hair was cut short, and fluttered gracefully around her neck. She swayed very slightly as she walked, a tell tale sign that she had already started drinking.

"That's the owner." Said Orihime

"_That's_ the owner who's turning forty?!" Ichigo whispered back frantically in Orihime's ear.

"Yep, she looks great, doesn't she?" asked Orihime rhetorically, she didn't really want to hear his answer.

"Orihime-chan, you look wonderful! Come over here and give me a hug!" blubbered Matsumoto as she teetered up to the pair. She grabbed Orihime and pulled her into a rough embrace.

Ichigo watched apprehensively, he seriously doubted that Orihime was even able to breathe properly. "Oi! Don't suffocate her!" he exclaimed, pulling the auburn haired girl out of the older woman's grip.

"Huh?" Matsumoto blinked down at her empty arms. She looked up to see Ichigo trying to steady Orihime on her feet. "Ara?! Orihime-chan, who is this delicious looking man you've brought me?! Is he my birthday present?"

Ichigo scowled, he didn't like being called 'delicious'. "I am _not_ your birthday present."

_And I'm not delicious either!_

"A-ano, Rangiku-san, this is my friend Kurosaki-kun, we go to school together."

"Nice to meet you." mumbled Ichigo, still feeling disgruntled.

Matsumoto looked the boy up and down, paying real attention this time. "OH!" She said, a sly smile coming onto her face. "This is the boy you're always talking about!"

"Ah! Rangiku-san!" exclaimed Orihime in embarrassment. She couldn't believe she actually said that right in front of him.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Orihime. "You are?"

"Yeah! Yeah! She said you're the best thing since read bean paste flavored ice cream and that she want to-"

"HERE ARE YOUR GIFTS RANGIKU-SAN!" shouted Orihime effectively drowning out the rest of Matsumoto's sentence. She shoved the gifts into her arms, grabbed Ichigo by the wrist and headed towards the refreshment table.

"Sorry about that, Kurosaki-kun." Said Orihime as she grabbed some finger food, "Rangiku-san has obviously had a little too much to drink…"

"Don't worry about it." Ichigo replied as he handed her a glass of punch. "She's nothing compared to my crazy dad."

He tried to play it cool, but in reality, he really did want to know what Rangiku was going to say.

"So, what do you really think of me, Inoue?" asked Ichigo.

Orihime, who was in the middle of drinking the punch he gave her, nearly choked.

"Wh-what?! Why do you ask that Kurosaki-kun?"

"Because I want to know." He replied smoothly. He took a small sip from his own punch a peered at her over the top of the glass.

Orihime looked away, feeling her own face heat up. Just as she was about to answer, she felt a small fist bop her on the head.

"And just what are you doing here?!" a sharp feminine voice shouted behind her.

Orihime turned around to see none other than her best friend.

"Tatsuki-chan!" exclaimed Orihime as she set down her punch and threw her arms around the thin, but obviously very fit girl. "I missed you so much!"

She pulled back to get a better look at her raven haired friend. She was wearing a simple black dress with thin spaghetti straps and a pair of black flats. Her long black hair hung loose and ran straight down her back. "When did you get back?" asked Orihime.

"Just a couple days ago, I didn't call because I wanted to surprise you… but what are you _doing _here Orihime?" she asked again, sternly.

Orihime's smile faltered a fraction of an inch. "I'm here with Kurosaki-kun." She replied evasively.

"Nice to meet you." came Ichigo's voice as he stuck out his hand towards Tatsuki.

She just stared at him. "Kurosaki? _Ichigo_ Kurosaki?" she asked.

Ichigo looked at her quizzically. "Yes. How do you know my name?"

"Ichigo, you idiot! You really don't recognize me?!" exclaimed Tatsuki, her hands on her hips and fire glowing in her eyes.

Ichigo stared at the girl wearily. She did look faintly familiar…

"Tatsuki…" he breathed. "Oh, man. I had no idea it was you! You look so different."

Tatsuki clapped him heartily on his shoulder. "I look different? You should take a look in the mirror sometime! You're definitely not that scrawny kid I used to beat up all the time." She chuckled at this. "You should have seen him Orihime, he was such a little wimp back then. A crybaby too! He was always tugging on his mother's dress and following her around like a lost puppy-oh!"

At this point, Tatsuki promptly clapped a hand over her own mouth. She looked over at Ichigo, and if looks could kill…

"Oh, Ichigo, I'm sorr-"

"Excuse me." Said Ichigo gruffly. "I'm going to find the restroom."

.

.

.

.

Orihime watched him go with a look of confusion. She turned to her best friend who was muttering what sounded like 'idiot' under her breathe.

"Tatsuki-chan…"

The raven haired girl turned towards her. "Sorry, Orihime, I said something I shouldn't have."

.

.

.

.

A splash of cold water was just what he needed. As he wiped his face with one of the abundant hand towels in the bathroom, he stared at his own reflection. He was trying desperately to not let what Tatsuki said bother him.

_She was just excited to see me._

_She forgot._

_It wasn't her fault._

_It was his._

_No! It wasn't anyone's._

_It was an accident. _

He finished, ran his hands through his hair, straightened his collar and stepped out the door back into the party.

.

.

.

Orihime was so busy looking for Ichigo that she didn't notice Tatsuki staring at her.

"You like him don't you?" she asked, as she nudged her friend with her elbow.

"Why do you say that?!" asked Orihime, turning to look at her.

"I can tell by the way you look at him." She replied, "I think he likes you too, if it's any consolation."

"I don't know about that, Kurosaki-kun is still pretty-"

"Still pretty what?" asked Ichigo, as he came up behind the girls.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun? When did you get back? Heh-heh." Asked Orihime, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

"I only went to the restroom, Inoue."

"Oh, right."

"Listen, Ichigo," began Tatsuki, "About what I said-"

"Don't worry about it." Ichigo said dismissively. "It was a long time ago."

The three of them stood in silence, watching as the dance floor filled with couples.

Suddenly, they heard a voice call out. "There you are, Arisawa-san, I've been looking for you."

Three pairs of eyes turned and spotted a dark haired man making his way through the crowd. "Would you care to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand; his clear blue eyes shone behind his glasses.

"I thought you'd never ask." Came her smooth reply. She took his hand and followed him out to the dance floor, turning back once to wink at the couple behind her.

.

.

.

.

.

Orihime scanned the room, watching the couples sway to the music. She spotted Rangiku and her husband Gin dancing.

_Gin-san! If he's here, that definitely means that…_

"Inoue?"

Orihime turned to see Ichigo staring at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun, what did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to dance. I know this technically isn't a date but-"

"Yes!" interrupted Orihime enthusiastically, "I would love to."

Ichigo smiled and Orihime felt those pesky butterflies in her stomach again. She watched as he took her hand in his and led her to the dance floor.

At first she wasn't entirely sure what to do, she had never _really _slow-danced with anyone before; but when Ichigo took her hand in his and placed his other hand on the small of her back, Orihime decided that it didn't really matter. She would just do what came naturally.

She placed her other hand on his shoulder and rested her head against his opposite one. Together, along with the other couples, they swayed in time to the soft melodic music that thrummed in the background.

"This is nice, ne Kurosaki-kun?" asked Orihime softly.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Ano, I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?"

"No."

"Good."

They continued to dance, lost in a world that was all their own. Orihime's heart fluttered when Ichigo wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him. She was in heaven when she inhaled his spicy scent. She could feel his heart beat and she thought there was no where else in the world that she would rather be.

And suddenly she saw them.

They were standing across the room, just staring at her. When gray eyes met green ones, Orihime felt her stomach lurch.

She had to get out of there, _now._

.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo felt Orihime stiffen in his arms. He leaned back and saw her staring through the crowd like she saw a ghost or something.

"Inoue? What is it?" He asked, his brows furrowed in concern as he stared in what he thought was the same direction.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun, I- I have to go!" she broke free of his grasp and ran through the crowded dance floor.

"Inoue! Inoue, wait!" he called after her as he pressed through all the people. He kept seeing flashes of her auburn hair, but when he finally broke free of the crowd, she was gone. He swore silently.

_Where did she go?!_

.

.

.

.

.

Orihime tried to calm her thudding heart. She had been so stupid to come to this party! Of course he would be here!

She was standing just outside the entrance to the banquet hall, trying to regain her nerves; seeing him again only brought back painful memories that she had no desire to relive.

"Why are you running, woman?"

She knew that voice; that ever calm never changing inflection sent involuntary shivers down her spine.

"Ulquiorra-kun…" murmured Orihime as she turned to face him. He was wearing a stark white three piece suit with a pitch black tie. His hair was slicked back, and his bright emerald eyes stood out against his pale skin.

Just like she remembered him.

"I asked you a question, woman." He said.

"I-I don't want to see you, please leave me alone." Came Orihime's voice, albeit somewhat shakily.

"I'm glad to see you showing yourself again," he said as she stepped closer to her, thoroughly invading her personal space. "It's been a long time since you've revealed your beauty in such a manner. I approve."

"I don't care about having your approval anymore!" Orihime exclaimed as she shoved him back away from her. "I don't need it!"

If he was surprised by her outburst, he made no action towards it.

"You're lying, woman." He stated

"I'm not!" she shouted back, with an angry fire burning in her silver eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

The music was loud, but he still heard her yell. He followed her voice to the entrance of the banquet hall.

When he saw her, he wanted to immediately run to her; but she looked like she was talking- no arguing with someone…

He stepped out further and saw a slim man in a white suite. The way he was leering at Orihime made Ichigo's blood boil. Just who _was_ that guy? He wasn't about to wait around to find out.

In a few long strides, Ichigo was at Orihime's side.

.

.

.

.

.

It was an immense relief when Orihime felt a warm hand wrap around her own and she looked up to see Ichigo standing by her side.

"Is this guy bothering you, Inoue?" asked Ichigo through gritted teeth, his eyes not leaving the green eyed man.

"C-can we go, Kurosaki-kun, please?" asked Orihime, turning away from Ulquiorra.

Ichigo looked down at her, and seeing the unshed tears in her eyes, he felt his own temper fade. "Yeah, let's go."

They both turned to go, but stopped when they heard Ulquiorra scoff.

"As usual, you run like the weak trash you are. I see some things never change." He said, his voice laced with malice.

Ichigo couldn't keep his cool any longer. Before Orihime could stop him, he had Ulquiorra by the collar, holding him up just above the ground.

"What did you just call her?!" he snarled. "Take it back! Now!"

The man just stared at him, obviously pleased with himself.

"Kurosaki-kun, please, put him down!" exclaimed Orihime as she tugged on his arm. "He's just doing it to get under your skin. Don't let him pull you in!"

He glared at the green eyed man, wanting nothing more than to punch the creep in the face.

"He's not worth it, Kurosaki-kun, trust me…" pleaded Orihime again.

When Ichigo tore his gaze away from Ulquiorra and looked into her large grey eyes, he knew he had to let the stranger go. He tossed him to the ground, grabbed Orihime by the hand and led her to the valet before he could regain his senses and turn back.

"Come on, we're going."

.

.

.

.

.

The car ride back was excruciatingly silent. Ichigo could see Orihime still trembling in the passenger seat, obviously trying her hardest not to cry. He wanted to comfort her, to apologize to her for letting that man get to him like that, but…

"Orihime…" he began as he parked in front of her apartment. "Are you okay?"

"I…I-I'm fine, Kurosaki-kun." She replied shakily.

"Orihime, you're shaking." Ichigo said.

"Don't worry about me…." She turned to face him and tried to put on her smile but failed miserably. "I c-can handle it." she said her voice cracking with emotion as she tried to unbuckle her seat belt.

Ichigo grabbed her hand before she could get out. "Inoue, who was that guy?"

When she didn't answer, his amber eyes narrowed. "That was him, wasn't it?"

"… Yes, that was Ulquiorra-kun…" she finally replied, and with It came her tears; silent ones that rolled down her flush cheeks.

Ichigo released her hand and got out of the car; he came around to Orihime's side, opened the door and helped her out.

"Come on," he said gently, "Let's get you inside.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry for crying; I just was so overwhelmed from seeing him again…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, as they sat on her living room couch. Two small steaming cups of tea sat on the low table in front of them.

Orihime looked over to see Ichigo's amber eyes boring into her own.

"We don't have to if you don't want to…" he offered.

She turned away from him, staring at the black television screen ahead. She was silent for so long, Ichigo began to wonder if she would speak again.

"It started when my older brother, Sora, died." began Orihime. "This was him, my Sora-chan." She handed Ichigo a picture of a grey eyed, brown haired young man who looked like her twin. "He was my whole world, and suddenly he was gone. He was hit by a drunk driver on his way home from work late one night; they said he died on impact." She paused and looked down when she felt Ichigo intertwine his rough hand with her own.

"I didn't know what to do, or where to go. I felt so lost, like I was wandering in an endless dessert of sorrow… but I didn't want anyone to know or to worry about me. So I carried on the best I could; I started working full time to support myself and always made sure I looked presentable. That's when I met Ulquiorra-kun. He's Rangiku-san's husband's nephew. He used to come into the bakery all the time… and well, he liked the way I looked. That was it. I was in such a state of grief that I was just happy to have somebody again. I poured everything I had into looking good for him. He took me out to eat, to the movies, to parties; just so that he could show me off. It took me a year to realize that I wasn't even living for myself anymore. I knew my Sora-chan wouldn't want me living for somebody who didn't love me. Ulquiorra noticed the change. He said I wasn't worth the trouble and well, he stopped coming around."

Ichigo didn't know what to say; he sat, still listening.

"I… I knew he was going there tonight. That's why I didn't want to go, but I couldn't let Rangiku-san down, that's why I invited you to go with me Kurosaki-kun; so if I did have to face him, I wouldn't be alone." She turned towards him, her grey eyes staring into his. "Thank you for standing up for me tonight."

"You don't need to thank me for that." He said gently, rubbing his thumb against the top of her hand. "I would defend you any time."

Orihime felt her face grow hot and she turned away, trying to hide her blush.

"Kurosaki-kun, can I tell you a secret?" she asked, feeling her stomach churn in her nervousness. She felt his hand tighten around her own.

"Only if you really want to." He replied.

"I don't want to be friends with you. I never did."

.

.

.

.

.

"….What?" he asked. He had to have heard her wrong.

At his tone of voice, Orihime whipped around to face him.

_Why does he look so sad?_

"Ah! Kurosaki-kun, wait that came out wrong!" exclaimed Orihime, as the meaning of her words dawned on her. "What I meant to say is-"

"I heard you loud and clear." Said Ichigo as he started to get up form the couch.

"No, listen!" exclaimed Orihime as she grabbed at his shirt and yanked him back down onto the couch. "I like you too much to be _just_ friends."

"Really?" he asked, a note of disbelief creeping into his voice.

"Yes, and I find you far too attractive too. I didn't feel right not telling you and letting you think that all I wanted was friendship from you. I like you a lot Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo was silent for a long time. " Well, that's a relief." Said Ichigo finally as he grabbed her hand again, placing a kiss on the back of it. "I was starting to think I was in this alone."

"You mean…?" she asked.

"Yeah, I like you too Inoue, a lot."

He took her head in his hands, placing them on either side of her face and drew her closer to him. She thought she was dreaming when she felt his lips press softly against her own.

"Inoue," he whispered, just a hairsbreath away from her lips, "Will you go out with me?"

Orihime felt her face crack into a wide beaming grin. "Yes."

.

.

.

.

.

They had spent three happy months together when Ichigo brought it up to her.

"I think its okay, as long as your comfortable, Kurosaki-kun." Said Orihime as she closed her biology textbook.

"I'm not entirely sure, to be honest, but she's been badgering me, demanding to know who's been taking up all my time lately, like it's really in of her business…" he grumbled. " I guess I can't put it off much longer."

Orihime giggled and ruffled his bright orange locks. "It'll be fine, Ichigo."

"Yeah, yeah."

.

.

.

.

.

It was sunny that day they walked into the diner.

"Ichigo! Over here!" called a feminine voice.

The couple walked over to the table where a petite, pretty looking girl with short choppy raven hair that framed her porcelain face sat. Violet eyes met gray ones.

"Rukia, this is Orihime Inoue."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Inoue, I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

.

.

.

.

* * *

**So, what did you all think? Am I good enough to start a multi chapter for Ichihime yet? Any comments? I would love to have some constructive feedback. Let me know what you think! (I feel like the ending was a little rushed, but I tried.)**


End file.
